Zbyt wiele
by Kumm
Summary: Co można określić słowami "zbyt wiele"?


_Już nie będę z tobą kłócił się_

_I tak nigdy nie mam racji *_

- Wiesz, że to nierozsądne – Remus przeczesał palcami długie włosy Syriusza.

- Wiesz, że mnie to nie obchodzi – przedrzeźniał go, uśmiechając się łobuzersko. Wtulił się w ciepłe ramiona przyjaciela, wdychając jego cudowny zapach.

- Black. – Lupin odsunął Syriusza od siebie i spojrzał prosto w jego ciemne, migoczące radośnie oczy. – Zakazuję ci opuszczać ten dom – powiedział poważnie.

Syriusz nic nie odpowiedział, odwracając wzrok i próbując z powrotem wtulić się w przyjaciela, jednak ten trzymał go mocno za barki, uniemożliwiając mu jakikolwiek ruch. Na czole Blacka pojawiła się mała zmarszczka, ale wciąż milczał.

- Słyszałeś? – Lupin potrząsnął Syriuszem, który nie odpowiedział, wpatrując się w poranne słońce, wpuszczające swe delikatne promienie przez uchylone okno, wprost do ich łóżka. – Słyszałeś? – powtórzył.

- Słyszałem – warknął, odsuwając się gwałtownie, by znaleźć się poza zasięgiem Remusa. –I co z tego?

W oczach Lupina pojawiły się złowrogie iskierki. Jego wargi zaczęły się powoli ruszać, jednak nie wydobył się z nich żaden dźwięk. Jak zwykle, gdy się denerwował, odliczał po cichu do dziesięciu. Black parsknął śmiechem na ten widok i wilkołak spojrzał na niego uważnie.

- Kiedy ty dorośniesz, Łapo? – zapytał z westchnieniem.

- Nic nie rozumiesz. – Syriusz ściągnął brwi. – Cały czas muszę dusić się w tym przebrzydłym domu. Nienawidzę go. Nienawidzę! I wszyscy o tym wiecie, a jednak każecie mi tu zostać...

- To dla ciebie najbezpieczniejsze miejsce – wtrącił ze spokojem Remus.

- Myślicie, że to coś przyjemnego – kontynuował Black, starając się zignorować przyjaciela. – Wolałbym już narażać życie tam, na zewnątrz, niż siedzieć tu... jak tchórz – wypluł ostatnie słowa, dysząc w furii.

- Syriuszu, uspokój się. – Remus uśmiechnął się pogodnie. - Tak jest najlepiej...

- Nie! Nie jest najlepiej. Przestań wciskać mi kit – warknął, strzepując rękę Lupina ze swojego ramienia.

_Wydawać by się mogło,_

_ Że jesteśmy źle dobrani_

Lupin poruszył się niespokojnie, próbując strząsnąć dłoń Blacka ze swojego uda. Pozostali członkowie Zakonu Feniksa siedzieli wokół nich, obradując w skupieniu, podczas gdy Syriusz, z pełnym zadowolenia uśmiechem na twarzy, najnormalniej w świecie dobierał się do niego. Wilkołak starał się złapać rękę przyjaciela, jednak ten był szybszy i za każdym razem mu umykał, chichocząc wesoło.

Lupin rozejrzał się po zebranych, upewniając się, że nikt niczego nie zauważył. Te kilka sekund nieuwagi w zupełności wystarczyły Syriuszowi. Jednym zwinnym ruchem złapał nogę przyjaciela, ściskając palcami jego skórę i wolnym, lecz stanowczym ruchem przejechał dłonią do góry. Remus wciągnął ze świstem powietrze, kiedy Black wsunął palce między jego uda.

Snape spojrzał na nich zażenowany i Remus spłonąłby rumieńcem pod tym karcącym spojrzeniem, gdyby nie fakt, że dostatecznie się już rumienił. Syriusz wyszczerzył zęby, a na jego twarzy malował się wyraz triumfu.

- Jak mogłeś?

- O co ci chodzi, Lunatyczku? – zapytał Syriusz przymilnym głosem.

- Ty... obmacywałeś mnie – wyjąkał Remus– przy ludziach... przy wszystkich członkach Zakonu! – Lupin aż dygotał, spinając mięśnie i szczęki, a jego serce wydawało się zaraz wyskoczyć z klatki piersiowej.

- Uspokój się – odpowiedział beztrosko. – Czasem trzeba się zabawić.

- Nie w taki sposób – syknął Lupin.

- A ja uważam, że właśnie w taki – odparł z zaciętą miną Łapa.

- Widać bardzo się różnimy – wyszeptał Remus i odwrócił się na pięcie. W kilka sekund znalazł się przy drzwiach i naciskał klamkę. – Do widzenia.

- Przyjdź jutro po południu – rzucił Syriusz, odprowadzając wzrokiem przyjaciela.

_ Najgorsze jest jednak_

_ To twoje rozczarowanie_

_ Wiem, zapomniałem ci powiedzieć,_

_ Że jestem zakochany_

Księżyc oświetlał swym srebrzystym blaskiem posiwiałe włosy Remusa, kiedy ten wpatrywał się w niego, leżąc nieruchomo, plecami do Syriusza. Jego nagą skórę zdobiło kilka blizn i ran – niektóre nawet nie były jeszcze zagojone. Black wodził szczupłymi palcami po torsie Lupina, spoglądając razem z nim na dużą, jasną kulę na niebie, która była źródłem ich problemów, ale także i uczuć...

- Coś ty taki ponury, Lunatyczku? – szepnął mu do ucha Syriusz.

- Dlaczego taki jesteś? – zapytał Remus, po dłuższej chwili.

Black zastygł, zupełnie zbity z tropu. Ciemne chmury okryły księżyc pogrążając ich na dłuższy moment w zupełnych ciemnościach.

- Jaki?

- Taki lekkoduszny, nieodpowiedzialny. – Lupin przewrócił się na plecy. – Jesteś jak nastolatek...

Syriusz prychnął tylko. W mroku nie widział twarzy Remusa, która zawsze kryła najwięcej różnych emocji i uczuć, nie potrafił odczytać, czy przyjaciel tylko żartuje, czy mówi poważnie. Lunatyk podniósł dłoń do czoła Blacka i odgarnał z niego kilka niesfornych kosmyków.

- Jestem dorosły – stwierdził dobitnie Syriusz.

- Czasami tego po tobie nie widać – odparł z powagą Remus, a jego głos stał się nagle ciężki. Podniósł lekko głowę, nakrywając usta Blacka swoimi własnymi. Język Łapy połaskotał go delikatnie w wargę i Lunatyk uśmiechnął się mimo woli.

- Postaram się zmienić – wyszeptał Syriusz po dłuższej chwili, kładąc się obok Remusa. – Bo... bo ja... – zawahał się. _Bo cię kocham_, pomyślał, jednak odpowiedział tylko. – Bo może masz rację. – Słowo kocham niosło za sobą zbyt wiele...

_Wiem, potrzebujesz tego,_

_ Czego ja nigdy mogę ci nie dać_

- Jak długo już jesteśmy razem? – szept Remusa zmącił ciszę nocy i wprawił Syriusza w dziwne odrętwienie. – Rok? Czy może dwa? – zastanawiał się na głos.

Black wpatrywał się tępo w ciemny sufit, ściskając w dłoni palce przyjaciela. Nie liczył, nie miało to dla niego większego znaczenia. Po prostu byli – prawie co noc uprawiali cudowny seks, prawie każdego ranka jedli razem śniadanie, niemalże co popołudnie zasiadali wspólnie do obiadu. Ale czy byli razem?

- Jak myślisz? – zapytał Lupin, spoglądając kątem oka na swojego przyjaciela, który tylko wzruszył ramionami. Remus uśmiechnął się lekko. – Nie uważasz, że czas coś z tym zrobić?

- Co masz na myśli? – Ciemne oczy Syriusza rozszerzyły się w niemym szoku.

Lunatyk podniósł się na łokciach.

- Dobrze wiesz, co – Uśmiechnął się pogodnie, kreśląc na policzku Łapy serduszko. Zaśmiał się ze swojego zachowania i spojrzał wyczekująco na przyjaciela, który wpatrywał się w niego przerażony.

- Chyba nie myślisz o _małżeństwie_ – wyjąkał.

- Owszem, myślę.

- Nie – powiedział po prostu Syriusz, spoglądając wyzywająco na Lunatyka.

- Co „nie"? – zapytał nieco poirytowany, a w jego oczach pojawiły się dziwne iskierki, pełne żalu i rozczarowania.

- Nie chcę małżeństwa – wyjaśnił Black. – To niemożliwe – dodał po krótkim zastanowieniu.

Remus zaśmiał się nerwowo, podpierając głowę na ręce. Nadzieja jakby nagle się gdzieś ulotniła, nie pozostawiając po sobie dosłownie nic. Mężczyzna wciągnął powietrze.

- Dlaczego?

- Bo nie – odpowiedział dobitnie Syriusz. – To nie dla mnie.

- Jak to nie dla ciebie? Małżeństwo jest dla wszystkich. A jeśli chodzi o formalności, to Dumbledore na pewno by nam pomógł.

- Nie chodzi mi o formalności – przerwał mu Black i spojrzał poważnie na Remusa. Przełknął ślinę. Nie chciał go zranić, nie miał też tyle odwagi, by powiedzieć mu prawdy. Jego zachowanie było niedorzeczne, doskonale o tym wiedział. – Nie chcę tego.

Lupin spochmurniał i położył głowę na wygniecionej poduszce, odwracając wzrok od przyjaciela. Zabolało. Syriusz leżał nieruchomo, wciąż wpatrując się w Lunatyka i gdyby ten spojrzał na niego, zobaczyłby w jego oczach tęsknotę i ciche przeprosiny. I wtedy by zrozumiał...

_____________________

* Myslovitz "Alexander"


End file.
